Love is blind
by Wenham-Wonderer
Summary: UPDATE WARNING:I apologize, earlier the rating was G and I'm sorry to those who thought so, I was tired when I posted this, and setting the rating had slipped my mind .Kitty goes to Christop's home after Lucius rejects her. Christop comforts her, and that
1. Rejected for a reason

A/N This is my first Village fic so please be nice. I wondered about when Christop told Kitty how he felt about her.

Christop Crane sat silently on a chair in his home. His mind raced with thoughts about a certain girl. He straightened his shirt, nervous habit, and sighed. He looked around his empty home and shook his head. It wasn't right. His house felt so empty and so...alone. He loved a girl. Though he was sure she did not love him back. It hurt him, badly might I add, that Kitty was one of his best friends. How could he tell her now? It would wreck their friendship forever. Just then someone burst in. Christop looked up and saw Kitty standing their, sobbing.

_' Oh no...' _he thought _' she said she was going to go tell Lucius about... oh no.'_ He got up and walked over to her, she went into his arms and sobbed.

" Shhh, it's okay, it's okay." he said quietly He sat down in his chair and she was next to him, still crying. " It's okay Kitty, he's just to dumb to realize what he's done. What he's given up." Kitty mumbled a 'Thank you.' but continued to cry.

" I...I... I thought he..." Kitty's sobs stopped her and she drew back into the folds of his jacket.

" Shhh, it'll be alright Kitty." He rocked gently, back and forth, trying to calm her down. " If it is not to personal, what happened? Between you and Lucius I mean. If it's to personal, or if you do not want to talk about it I... I'll understand." She sniffled and shifted a bit, settling herself to sit forward.

" No, it's okay, I'll tell you. " she sighed softly and put her head on his shoulder. " I went to his home. And told him that if he loved me, he should tell me and I guess I got a bit carried away but...I was wrong, very wrong. He didn't love me at all. He wouldn't say who it was , but I know that there is someone else, and he's to afraid to tell me. He also told me something rather strange..." Kitty paused, thinking.

" And what is that?" Christop asked , still gently rocking back and forth.

" ' The once you seek is closer than you think.' Odd, no?"Christop felt his stomach tighten a bit. Had Lucius seen the way he looked at Kitty? Surely not. However, Lucius had his ... strange ways.

" Uh, yeah, very odd." Christop said when he realized she expected an answer from him. " So, do you think he meant someone close to you? Like a friend or something?" he asked casually.

" I... I don't know and it scares me so Christop." she began to cry again and went to her former position, crying into his jacket. " When will I find ' The One' as he puts it? And 'Closer than you think' ? How close? The closest male person near to me, with exception of my father is... you." the way she said the phrase made Christop's heart sink a bit. She said it so blankly. So, emotionlessly.

" I'm sure you'll find him Kit." but Kitty just sobbed even harder. His shirt was going to be soaked within minutes. But, surprisingly enough, he didn't care. He would do anything for her, if she asked him to jump off the tallest tree, he would do so. If she asked him to destroy the village, even then, he'd do so. And yet, Kitty remained unaware of his feelings. It didn't surprise him, she had liked Lucius since... forever. Why would she start to love him now? For awhile, they just sat there, Kitty sobbing into his now completely soaked shirt.

It was around 6:00 p.m. when Christop decided he should walk her back to her house. He slowly got up and held her up as they walked. They left his house and, with Christop supporting her , began to walk towards the Walker's home. They passed Lucius' house on the way, and Kitty was still crying. Lucuis was out on his porch and Christop shot him a nasty look and mouthed ' Look what you have done!' , and still looking at him with a look of utter hate, he walked on.

" Stop." Kitty all of a sudden said through her sobs.

" What? " Christop said confused.

" I said stop. I want to go somewhere else."

" But Kitty your father and Ivy will..."

" I don't want to talk to them just yet."

" Kitty..." Christop groaned, slightly annoyed.

" Oh come on. " Kitty dragged him over to the resting rock. " Remember when we were little, we used to climb on this thing?" Kitty asked, running her hand over the rough rock.

" Yeah." Christop chuckled. " You actually remember that?"

" Of course I do." Kitty replied hotly. She smiled. " Remember when we were about 7 we said we'd get married to each other when we were older and have 2 kids, a girl and a boy."

" Wow, you remember _far, far _back. "

" Yeah well." Kitty smiled and sighed. " Those were so much more peaceful times. We were little kids. We had foolish dreams and adventures that only we could remember with full detail." Kitty sighed again and looked over at Christop. " Now let's go ."

" Okay." Christop said when he realized she was leaving. " Kitty, may I ask you something?" he asked meekly.

" Sure, go ahead."

" Do you remember when we were 13 and it was the day before Christmas, all of the Elders were putting up the decorations and we decided to ' help'? " Kitty began to giggle madly.

" Oh yes, I remember that all to vividly." They both chuckled . They sat down on a bench and began to recount the tail.

_" Oh! Oh! Christop look! Look! The Elders are putting the decorations up! Oh let's go look, please, pleeaaasse!" Kitty walker began to drag her friend towards the Hall._

_" Kit! We're supposed to go see to your sister and Noah at the Persy's household, and you know we're not supposed to be late." Christop said back._

_" Aw, come on Chris. Mrs. Percy will be there for another half an hour!" _

_" Kitty Merel Walker! Do not tell me that you are considering being at a place...late !" Christop exclaimed in mock horror. Kitty playfully punches him in the arm and drags him inside the Hall. _

_" Wow." Kitty breathed. Wreaths of holly were hung up in several places, the chairs that usually filled the room had dissapeared, misltoe was hung in different places around the room. The smell of cider and pies filled the air. Kitty took a deep breath , trying to lock the smells and tastes of the air in her mind. " Oh!" she exclaimed. A giant Christmas tree stood at the front of the room where Mr. Walker and Alice Hunt were decorating it with strings of popcorn and holly._

_" Wow is right. " they started at the sound of the voice. They turned around and saw Finton walk up behind them. " They have been at it since 5:00 o'clock this morning." _

_" Really?" Kitty asked curiously._

_" Yes really. My dad got me up to help him carry the popcorn strings here." he exclaimed with an overexagerated sigh. Kitty and Christop rolled their eyes and began to walk towards the front. _

_" Well, well, look here. Edward, I do believe we have some visitors. " Alice said politely as Christop, Kitty and Finton walked up. " Ms. Walker, Mr. Crane Mr. Finton what do we owe to this pleasurable visit?" Kitty laughed , Christop rolled his eyes, and Finton looked like the 'proud boy' that he was._

_" The decorations and smells that you have put up lured my best friend, who dragged me in." Christop replied. Alice laughed._

_" Oh really?" Alice exclaimed. " Well then, would you three like to help out for awhile? " _

_" No, sorry ma'am Kitty and I promised to look after Noah and Ivy at the Percy household today. But maybe we could drop by later?" Kitty sharply kicked him in the leg for saying that._

_" Sure, of course." Alice smiled at Christop and Kitty as they began to walk back. " Aren't those two just adorable together Edward?" they heard Alice say to Mr. Walker. _

_" They are, but I am not to keen on giving up my first daughter just yet." this made both Kitty and Christop blush. About three hours later Kitty and Christop arrived at the Hall to find there was still much to do. _

_" Ah, our young helpers are back. Good, good. Why don't you two go help Mr. Percy over there. I believe he can put you to work making little dolls for the children's presents."_

_" Okay." the two teenagers piped. They walked over to Mr. Percy and told him the orders they had been given. They began right away, Christop making miniature holly wreaths for the heads, and Kitty ,fitting dresses and other clothes on the dolls. _

_" Hey, Kit, I have an idea." Christop whispered._

_" What is it?" Kitty asked, putting a pale blue dress on a curly haired doll._

_"It involves getting in trouble if caught." _

_" Then we don't get caught." Kitty said smiling. They carefully slipped into the cellar of the Hall and looked around. _

_" Hmm, we're going to need... this!" Christop stopped in front of a rack filled with brandy bottles. " Lucky we younger folk only drink Egg Nog, otherwise who knows what would happen." Kitty giggled as he hoisted her up so she could reach the top, where the strongest brandy was. " Got it?" _

_" Yeah, lower me down." Christop lowered her down and they sneaked back up the stairs. They slipped around the adult, Christop hiding the brandy in his coat and went to the apple cider pot. " Think they'll know it was us?" _

_" No." Christop reassured her. They carefully uncorked the bottle and tipped it. " How much should we put in?" Christop asked._

_" About half I believe." Kitty said tipping the bottle back up. They sneaked off and finished the dolls. That night all of the adults were rather tipsy, and they couldn't understand why._

" Those were the days." Christop sighed.

" Yeah." Kitty said agreeing. " I should probably get home. Goodbye Christop, I can make it the rest of the way."

"Okay, bye Kitty." Christop called. Kitty stopped.

" Do you want to come for tea?" she asked as an afterthought.

" No. I have something to do. Sorry Kit." Kitty nodded and went on her way. Christop got up and walked towards the Hunt's household.

No cliffhangers really, I'm writing the next chapter right now. :)


	2. Thoughts and Confrintations

A/N Chapter two. :)

Christop stopped in front of the Hunt's house and gathered his thoughts. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Alice Hunt opened the door and smiled.

" Hello Mr. Crane. How are you fairing today?" she asked politely.

" Okay, thank you for asking Mrs. Hunt. Tell me, is Lucius at home?"

" Yes, yes he is. He's upstairs, in his room. Go on up." Christop stepped inside the house and went upstairs. He paused, then knocked on the door.

" Who is it?" a low, husky voice called.

" You know who it is Lucius, I know you were expecting me." Christop said through the door. There was sound of rustling from inside and the door opened.

" Come in." Lucius said. Christop walked in and looked around .

_' He's so sloppy and un-kept. What the hell did Kitty see in this guy?'_ Christop thought to himself.

" Well, I suppose you know why I am here, right?" Christop began.

" It's about why I turned Kitty Walker down, am I right?" Lucius replied.

" Yes, it is. " Christop said. " Why? Why did you do it? She obviously cares for you. She loves you. Your the one person she won't shut up about. She cares for you above all the rest around her." Christop seethed.

" You don't understand I..."

" Your right, I _don't _understand. Mind regaling me on why? Hmmm?"

" You see I..."

" You what? You don't think she's good enough for you? Huh? Just because she's not of a higher class? "

" No, it's just that..."

" That what? Do you have a thing against the Walkers? They helped found this Village you know."

" I know that, it's just..."

" What? Do you realize how long Kitty was crying ? Huh? Do you know what it is like to experience your best friend crying into your shirt because someone didn't not return ? Do you know how that feels Lucius? Do you know how it feels to be in love with someone who doesn't return your feelings? DO YOU!" Chrsitop heaved, looking sort of pink, and looked at Lucius.

" Yes, I do." was his simple reply.

" So Kitty... was right... you _are _in love with someone else. Who?" Christop asked.

" I cannot tell you at the time."

" Why not?"

" You wouldn't understand."

" Wouldn't understand? How would I not understand?" Christop asked curiously.

" If I told you, you'd tell Kitty, and she wouldn't understand."

" I won't tell Kitty, I promise. " Christop said, holding his right hand up.

" No, I cannot tell you, not now."

" Why? Is it embarrassing or odd? Who is it? Clariese?" Lucius shook his head " Daina ( meant to be spelled that way) ?" again a no " Louise?" no " Surely you aren't... gay? " a vigorous no " Then who is it? The only girl old enough is... Ivy." there was no response from Lucius this time. " IT's Ivy? Ivy Helen Walker? "

" Yes."

" Wow... I never thought... Ivy... "

" What's wrong with her?"

" Nothing! I'm just saying, Ivy seems so much like a little sister me... it just feels weird that's all."

" I can understand Mr. Crane. With Kitty it is the same way."

" The same way? But in my situation, I know someone loves Ivy? How do you feel the same with Kitty?" Christop asked, trying to sound shocked.

" I see the way you look at her, speak to her, the way your so protective of her. You look at her with a hunger and a lust in your eyes, like Kitty is your only reason for living, like you want her more then anything else in the world." Christop stood there, frozen.

" H-how could you?"Christop stuttered.

" How could I 'what' Mr. Crane?" Lucius asked .

" How could you look inside me? How could you know how I feel about her? Huh? Tell me this much Lucius Hunt. If you accuse me of being shy of expressing my true feelings to the one I love when you yourself cannot do so to the one _you _love?" Lucius could not answer this question, and it surprised him . " Exactly." Christop walked out of Lucius' room and out of the house. He walked back to his empty home and flopped on his bed, not caring he was still fully dressed.

Back at the Walker residence, Kitty was having an argument with herself in her mind. And, mind you, it was not a happy one.

" Why? Why am I thinking of _him _all of a sudden? I'm supposed to love Lucius, not _him _, he's my friend! It's always been that way! It always will be! I don't think of him as anything more than a friend!"

_' Do you? ' _A nasty, cold voice said in her head. _'You know he is rather handsome. You have eyed him before. Admit it Kitty!' _

"No!" Kitty mentally screamed at herself. " No, I don't like him as more then a friend! I don't, I don't I don't!"

_' Face it Kitty, you only liked Lucius in hopes of making him jealous.'_

" NO!" Kitty shrieked in her head." I wasn't going to use Lucius! I ..."

_' Oh, but you **were **going to use him girl!' _the voice countered.

" No I was..." Kitty stopped " I _was _going to use him. I can't believe this." Kitty sat down on her bed and sighed. " I was going to use him to get to get to..." Kitty hung her head in shame.

" Kitty? Are you okay? " a voice asked from the door. Kitty looked up and saw Ivy standing there, staring, although not so.

" Yes, Ivy, I'm fine."

" Feeling better?" Ivy asked sitting down next to her.

" Yes, well, sort of."

" Good."

" Hey Ivy?"

" Yes?"

" What's my color?" Ivy smiled.

" Must you know ? " Ivy asked, settling her hands on her cane.

" I have asked for the last ten years." Kitty replied.

" Fine, I'll tell you." Ivy sighed a overdramatic sigh that made Kitty chuckel. " Well, it's kind of complicated, your color is. "

" Oh really?"

" Yes. You see, without a certain person, I will not say who, your color is more of a pale, yet noticeable color, however when you are with that someone, it becomes bright and vibrant." Ivy sighed. " But, I suppose I must get to the point huh? Okay, your color is...purple."

" Purple?"

" Yes, purple." They both laughed until dawn about their childhood and girl talk, Kitty and Ivy were happy.


	3. Love at last

A/N Chapter three, the last one.

Note: there is NO SEX in this chapter. In the description of one of the seems it sounds like I'm leaning towards it but I'm not. Hey, when I came up with this, I was in my bed for pette's sake, what else would I have Christop be sitting on? A chair?

Kitty decided to go back to Christop's house the next morning. She knocked on the door and heard a thump, like someone falling out of bed. She smiled. Then the door lock could be heard opened. Kitty blushed when Christop appeared, his shirt not buttoned.

" H-hello Christop I... uhhh... I came back to tell you what happened when I went to Lucius, with more detail and uhh...so you could understand the problem but uh, maybe I should come back later I..."

" No, it's okay. Come in." Christop stepped aside and Kitty walked in. " I'm sorry, I don't have any tea made or whatever, I just woke up." Kitty smiled.

" It's quite alright." Kitty sat down on a chair in his room as he got a new shirt and jacket out of his dresser. It wasn't until today that Kitty ever felt embarrassed in being in the same room as Christop while he had no shirt on.

" So..." Christop began while he tucked his shirt in. " you said you were going to tell me about yesterday."

"Uh, yes. You see, after I got my father's permission to marry, I went to Lucius' work house to tell him. I walked towards the shed, happy, giddy, love does that to a person you know. Anyway I entered Lucius' cabin and found him working on a project and I told him about how I felt. I can't quite remember what I said..." Kitty lied, she remembered every word. " but I know it was to forward. I had a bad feeling when I went over to his home, but my foolish love pushed it aside. " Kitty sighed " I guess I never realized exactly how blind love could be until then. I, Kitty Merel Walker made a utter and complete fool of myself." Kitty bit her lip " And yet, I no longer feel any hatred or sadness towards Mr. Hunt, not anymore. I feel a sense of realization and peace now." Well, it wasn't _all _a lie... she did get a sense of realization from it all. " Still, there is a problem. I feel a bit lost, sort of empty. "

" Really? " Christop said , pretending to look for something in the drawer.

" Yeah. It's so odd. It's harder then I thought to explain really. But I know I'll find what I'm missing soon enough, I mean , it has to be here somewhere... right?"

" Oh? Oh... yes of course, you'll find it, you always seem to get what you want." he smiled , lightly tapping her on the tip of her nose.

" Not always, there is someone knew that I want and I don't have him..." Kitty covered her mouth quickly when she realized she had said that out loud. Christop turned around sharply.

" Someone _new_ ?" he asked , slightly shaken.

" I... I shouldn't have said that, oh, I don't know what I was saying, I... excuse me Chris..." Kitty made to get up but Christop put an arm in front of her.

" No, it's quite alright Kitty." Christop said, lowering her back down onto the seat hith his hands. " It just surprised me, that's all."

" Oh." Kitty sighed.

" Would you like me to make some tea, coffee, something?"

" Tea."

" Okay." Christop disappeared from the room and Kitty sat there quietly observing it. It was, of course, neat, tidy, clothes were in the droors, jackets and special wear hung up in the closets. Tidy, that was always his way. He hadn't always been this freakishly neat, oh no, it had started when his mother died when he was 15. And now, nine years later, it still held true. Mrs. Crane, his mother, was a respectable and rather beautiful lady, even on her death bed her pale beauty captured all in an awe. It always seemed so hard to believe that she was in her 40's. When she died, Christop shut himself in his room for a week, only allowing Kitty, Ivy, and Finton in. After that many just assumed that his odd tidiness and obsession of straightening his shirt all the time came from insanity when he locked himself up in his room. Only the three that he let in knew the truth behind it. Pride. Yes it was pride that made him seem so neat and tidy. He had decided to hold to his families reputation of being some of the most on looked people in the Village. These thoughts raced through Kitty's mind as Christop came back with the tea. He set it down on his desk and poured her a cup.

" Um, so, Christop, tell me, are you enthralled with some pretty girl at the moment?" Kitty asked, trying to make polite conversation. Christop choked on his tea.

" Eh, excuse me Kit?" Christop said, wiping off his mouth " En-enthralled?"

" You know, like, adore... love."

" I know what you meant , I just couldn't believe that _you _said it." Christop set his cup down and looked at her. He shifted his weight on his bed, feeling a bit uncomfortable by her question. " Yes, I guess you could say I do. " Kitty felt her heart sink and rise, sink and rise. This meant he _did _like someone, but _who was it _?

" Oh? and who is this lucky girl? " Kitty said teasingly.

" I can't tell you, otherwise you'll tell her." Christop said with a smile, trying to go along.

" Oh? Do you really find me that untrustworthy in that area?" Kitty asked. Christop cocked an eyebrow. " Oh, alright, don't tell." Christop laughed at her 'confession' of not being able to keep a secret. " At least tell me what you will do to woe this girl. So I know if to burst in before either hers, or your honor gets ... violated shall I say?"

" Kitty! Do you think I'd do something like that? No, no, that sounds more like something Finton would do when he's drunk." they both burst out laughing.

" Christop!" Kitty said through her laughing " Christop I can't believe you said that!" she then went into another fit of laughter.

" Well, I suppose I could tell you what I'd do." Christop said setting his cup down on his nightstand.

" Hmm, let's make this interesting." Kitty almost sounded like she was drunk, an after result of hard laughing but still. " Why don't you show me. "

" Show you?" Christop asked, confused.

" Yes show me. Like with a pillow or... with me. It's not like it's anything new, I mean we played Romeo and Juliet in that play when we were fourteen, we kissed then, and a couple of times when we were much younger and wondered why all of the adults were so giddy when they kissed. " Kitty said covering up her spoken words.

" Well, I... I guess so." Christop shifted again.

He then leaned forward an kissed her. Kitty felt a chill go down her spine. Christop put his hand on her cheek and brought her closer, she bent forward to help. Before, a kiss between the two never really meant anything at all. It was either for the play, or because they were to young to know what it meant when you kissed someone. But now that they were adults, a kiss meant a lot of things, since it was established in so many ways. It could mean friendship, love, loyalty, romantic interest, family love, or just a pointless, emotionless kiss, like Kitty thought Christop felt at the moment. She had her dignity to consider here. What if Christop told his friends? Told him that he swayed the girl he had been friends with his whole life? She would be a laughing stock along with Noah, someone people ridiculed , laughed at, shunned . But , although Kitty knew of these consequences, she didn't dare pull away. To her this seemed like the perfect chance, as it did to Christop. They were living examples of the saying ' Love is blind, but also stupid.' It was kind of sad really. Most would just shake their heads upon hearing the situation. And though it may seem that , in this case, both were so blissfully unaware of the surroundings, they didn't know someone else was there. Luckily this someone could really see, this someone only saw colors, this someone, as you may have guessed ... was Ivy.

Though Ivy could not see, she could hear and feel in the air of what was happening in the room. She knew that they were kissing by the soft moans and shifting coming from each one. She could feel the tension in the room , vibrating from each body, even hers. She awaited the decisions that were to be made within the hour , the decisions that would decide both Kitty's and Christop's fate for the rest of their lives. Would they marry? That was the big question that was harboring the tension. Would they admit they loved each other was another , high tensioned feeling . Ivy shifted quietly against her cane as she watched. She had come about four minutes ago because Lucius said he saw Kitty go into Christop's house. Ivy wanted to know more of the experience she had, had when she went to Lucius' workroom. She smiled though when she heard the conversation between the two, and when she was certain that both of their eyes were closed she moved in front of the doors to see them.

Kitty leaned forward, Christop leaned back at the movement. His back hit the bed and Kitty leaned forward until she was on top of him. She ten put her ands around his back and pulled closer. Chrisop moaned a bit and felt er shift to be more comfortable.

" Kitty..." he began, breaking the kiss, but she went back down. " Kitty ... stop." he said gently pushing her up.

" Christop, don't go." Kitty said, stroking his hair.

" Go? Go wear?"

" To ... her. Christop, I... I love you. I have always loved you and you alone... I ... I realized last night that my intentions of going after Lucius were just to make you jealous." Christop's eyes widened at this. " I guess that trough out the course of the time I made myself believe it was Lucius who I loved, but nagging thoughts always got to me that , that feeling wasn't right. It wasn't Lucius, it was you. Say something to me Christop, please." Christop didn't say anything. " Say something! Yes to me , or no! Please Christop say something!"

" Kitty..." he began, a straight face upon him.

" What?" she asked, breathing hard but steadily.

" Would you..."

" Would I what?" Kitty asked, holding her breath.

" Would you... please get off of me, I can't breath." Kitty huffed and rolled of of him, and looked up at the ceiling.

_'Wow,' she_ thought _ 'that was an utter, complete waste of ...' _but Kitty's mind's rampage was cut off by a movement. Christop was now on top of her, and stroking her hair gently he said:

" Kitty, willyoumarryme?" Kitty smiled at his fast paced talk, she understood what he said, but wanted to hear those glorious words again.

" Hmm?" she asked innocently.

" W-will you marry me?"

" What about this _girl _?" she teased, loving his expression.

" Oh how dumb could you be? You _are _the girl." Kitty licked her lips unknowingly and Christop's eyes widened.

" Oh? Is that so? " Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned upwards, lightly kissing him. " Well then, I don't know , now that you have insulted me I'm not sure if I want to marry you I mean there are things to consider here..."

" Kitty, yes or no."

" Well, you know, I'm not sure, I mean we could stay here , in this position for hours while I think and you'd be stuck here, whilest I think..."

" Kitty..." Christop said, becoming annoyed.

" Fine. The answer is..." she was loving the tension in his expression. " no."

" What!" Christop sprang off , looking taken aback. " No? After all I've done for you? After what just happened? It's a no!" Kitty laughed and walked over to hinm.

" One aspect you have always had that I loved was your slow nature" she said before kissing him again. Christop stood there, dumbstruck, contemplating her words.

" You mean..."

" Yes Christop, I will marry you." She smiled at his look of utter relief and he pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

" Why Christop Kornar Crane, Kitty Merel Walker, I do believe you have acted rather ... un-innocently . I'm afraid both of your reputations will be shattered if I tell." Kitty and Christop broke apart quickly and saw Ivy standing there, smiling.

" Ivy!" Christop exclaimed " how long have you been standing there?"

" Long enough brother-in-law to be. Long enough. Now I suppose you two should go tell Papa eh?" Christop and Kitty smiled and they all left the room and headed for the Walker's household.

A/n well? good? bad? which is it? I've decided to add a few more chapters, but right now I'm too tired to write them so I'll write one tomorrow.


	4. Friends find outMoments in the Dark

A/N Chapter four:) Just bought the movie ( I rented it before) and watched it so I'm inspired.

Warning: This chapter has something in it that really screams PG-13. You have been warned.

It was three days later when Christop's and Kitty's friends found out about the engagement. Mr. Walker hadn't told a soul except his wife ,who promised not to tell anyone herself. It was of essence I guess you could say that in the Village when a couple was to marry , they would wear a bracelet woven of yarn of the same exact colors to show that they were together. The rings, which symbolized their marriage would be made during the preparations for the wedding. Now, with Christop, he was slightly embarrassed to wear the bracelet, for one the colors were a light purple and a pale pink... PINK! Guy's _do not _wear pink, as he protested several times when Mrs. Walker was making the two bracelets. But she just smiled and slipped one of the finished bracelets onto his wrist. Another was that his friends would tease him endlessly of no longer being a ' Free Man' as they put it. Ohhh it would be absolute torture, but today, oh no, today they would find out about their friend's engagement.

" So, good ol' buddy where have you been these last few days eh?" Tory Michaels asked when Christop came up to his friends on the bright, sunny day.

" Oh, I've had a bit of a ... fever, I couldn't come out side, doctors orders." Christop lied.

" Funny, I've seen you walk over to the Walker's house every morning and leave it every night, so how could you have been sick?" Tory asked curiously. Christop hesitated.

" Well, uh, I ..."

" Hey, Christop, what's that on your wrist?" Joseph Clack asked. Christop shoved the bracelet up a bit with his hand, trying to look casual.

" What.. what ever do you mean Joseph? There's... there's nothing there."

" Don't lie, I saw something." Joseph snapped.

" Look, there is nothing there Joseph. What would it be? A bracelet? You know I don't wear jewelry." Christop replied.

" But I could have sworn I saw..."

" Your going delusional ." Christop cut in. They started to talk for awhile when they saw Kitty walk up to her group of friends about 10 yards away.

" Great, girl talk, just lovely. I wonder what they're..." Joseph was cut of by ecstatic screaming. The girls were jumping up and down, apparently happy for someone. Over at the group the girls were truly ecstatic.

" Oooo ! Kitty we're so happy for you! So, who is it? Who is it , who is it!" Daina asked looking at Kitty with admiration.

" Well," Kitty began, biting her lip, still smiling happily " it's..."

" Yes?" the girls all said .

" It's..."

" YES?"

"It's." Kitty said again, enjoying the tension caused by her.

" Kitty!" they all yelled.

" Fine, it's Christop Crane." the girls all squealed happily , in delight, and began jumping up and down.

" Oh my gosh Kitty you are soooo lucky! He is really handsome." they all looked towards the group of boys and giggle madly. The boys notice them staring and look over as well.

" Why in the blazes are they staring at us?" Tory asked confused.

" Tory, your really daft sometimes. It's obvious that they're trying to pick one of us, each, to claim ."

" And your too cocky for your own good." Tory retorted. " No seriously, it's really beginning to scare me. And I believe their eyes are all directed at Christop." the boys all looked at Christop strangely.

" Uhh, I don't know why their staring at me..."

" Is there something your not telling us ol' chap?" Joseph asked, cocking an eyebrow.

" No, I'd never keep any secrets from you guys... you know that." Christop said beginning to back away.

" Then why are you backing away ?" Tory asked, crossing his arms.

" Air."

" Air?"

" Yes, air. It's supposed to help my hair stay manageable." as hard as they tried, Christop's last remark was all to normal to counter.

" Ah, I see." Colin sighed. " Well, what do you guys want to do today?" he said, trying to change the subject.

" I don't know. The Elders said they might need my help later on with something." Finton said.

" With what?" Joseph asked.

" Don't know. They said it had to do with a wedding. Some two people in our Village are about to get married soon."

" Really?" Colin averted his eyes on Christop as he spoke his next words. " Do you know who?"

" No, they didn't say." Finton replied honestly.

" Shame. It would be interesting to hear who it is so we could wish them luck." Tory said.

" Yes it is a shame isn't it?" Finton agreed. They all paused when Kitty and her friends walked past them, and Kitty said stop. She walked up behind Christop, who stiffened a bit, and this made her smile.

" So, looking forward to the 'Big Night' ? I am." Kitty whispered into his ear, sending a chill down his spine, and causing his mouth to open in shock. She then kissed him on the neck lightly " Bye-bye...love. I'll see you tonight. My parents want you over for dinner okay?" Christop nodded dumbly and she left, a satisfied smile on her face. Christop was still standing there, completely dumbstruck that she had said what she had said. The other guys turned back to him and smirked.

" You ' Don't know what they're talking about' eh? Mind explaining what just happened?" but Christop still stood there, dumbstruck. " Oh for crying out loud!" Joseph walked over to his friend and wrenched his sleeve down, revealing the same bracelet they had seen on Kitty's wrist." Gentlemen, our mystery is solved! Christop Crane is engaged to Kitty Walker!" gasps of fake shock filled Christop's ears and brought him to.

" I can't believe her. That was... so... scandalous! I've never known her to say something like that!" Christop said .

" What did she say?" Finton asked.

" That, my friend, I cannot tell you." Christop replied, now smiling mischievously.

" It had to be something good for you to be smiling the way you are." Joseph said, smirking.

" It is... of a ... personal manner." Christop still smiled. That night, Christop had dinner at the Walker's then went off with his friends to the edge of the woods to play the bravery test. The alarm sounded, then sounded again an hour later to signal that it was safe. Christop ran to the Walker's home and knocked on the door. Ivy answered and smiled.

" Kitty." she called.

" Yes?" Kitty's voice was heard coming from another room.

" Christop is here." Kitty came out of the room and handed Ivy the baby she was holding. She then flattened out her skirts, smiled and shut the door behind her. The cold night air felt good after being in the hot, cramped cellar for over an hour . She and Christop walked over to the resting rock and stopped.

" So, " Kitty began, wrapping her arms around his neck. " what did you come to my house for?"

" Can't a worried man check on his fiance after there's been an attack on the town to see if she's alright?" Christop said smiling. Kitty smiled and leaned forward, lightly kissing him on the lips.

"Hmmm, I suppose so." She replied, leaning her head on his chest. " Christop?" she asked, no comfortable.

" Yes Kitty?" Christop replied, gently swaying side to side.

" Where are we going to live?" Kitty asked, smiling at the thought of the wedding.

" Well, we could live in my house. It's big enough for the two of us. " Christop said .

" Hmmm, I suppose so."

" What do you mean ' I suppose so'?"

" Well, it's big enough _now _ but what about later? Your father let you live in the house, alone, not expecting marriage this soon. But now that we're engaged we should really consider add-ons, or a new house because believe me, I don't want to be stuck in a small house with shrieking children and babes crying every minute. Although I like the thought of the sweet young children, a small house just isn't going to cut it, I mean really Christop. "

"Well, well Kitty I must say you have been thinking rather far ahead." Christop said smiling.

" Hmmm? Far? No not really. "

" What is it with you women and children?"

" We like them because we get to see them grow up into handsome young men and beautiful young ladies." Kitty smiled and lightly kissed Christop on the lips.

" Ah, I see. Well, love I have to say, you did act rather ... un-ladylike earlier." Kitty smiled mischievously as she recalled the events of the day.

" Un-ladylike maybe, " Kitty said , backing away, but holding on to his hands. " but human and madly in love, yes." She slowly walked forward, causing him to move back " Now, I must admit, the look on your face was beyond priceless." she smiled. " How long were you in shock again?" she looked pensive " Oh yeas, Joseph Clack said it was five minutes." Christop averted his eyes to see she was leading him into a tree. " Of course, I did that intentionally, to see what your reaction would be. I loved it." she smiled as Christop's back finally hit the tree. " And I love you as well. "

" Yes well, if you act like that during our engagement, your father might call the whole thing off." Christop said, slightly frightened b her power over him " Though I must admit, you do have a power over me. You can always seem to render me completely dumb" Kitty smiled.

" How do I do that ?"

" You have some sort of witchcraft almost. You seduce me and I'm under your spell when you do so." Kitty's smile widened .

" In that case, " she purred " I suppose I would like to cast a spell right now. " she leaned forward and kissed him, deeply. Her hands moved to his shoulders, and his arms wrapped around her waist. Kitty leaned in more, deepening the kiss.

_' I actually thought I loved someone else? It all seems so foolish now.' _Kitty thought as she kissed him. _' I never want to lose him, not to any girl in this village, nor anywhere else. He's mine. Got that girls? Mine.' _ Their kiss became more passionate when Kitty started to worry about the other girls, and it got to the point where Christop pulled back.

" Wough, Kitty, we should stop if you continue on like that. It isn't right. Think of what your parents would say! Or better yet, my parents. We should really wait until our wedding night. "

" I know, I'm sorry. I should probably be getting back to babysitting as well. Would you like to join me Ivy, and Lucius ? Taking care of little screaming children is always a delight." she said in a half-sarcastic half amused tone.

" Sure." they walked back to the house, hand in hand, and the rest of the night was peaceful.

A/N yawns again I write to you late at night, a tired, tired girl. Write more tomorrow, I promise.


End file.
